Cheeky Chocolate
Cheeky Chocolate is a rare Sweet Treat Shopkin from Season One and in the lost edition and the mystery edition Episode Appearance *Check it Out *Loud and Clear *Choosy *Frozen Climbers *Chop Chop *Breaking News *Christmas Sing-Along *The Big Cheeky Hunt (for cheeky chocolate) *The Mystery of the Doors *Welcome to Shopville *Fashion Fever *Halloween *Shopping Cart Rally *Fashion Frenzy *Vacation *12 Days of Shopkins *Kooky Monroe and the Shopkin Shadow *Free as a Strawberry *No Pain No Gain *Voting *Shopkins Holmes *CC Marks the Spot *Friends *A Piece of Cake *A Walk in the Park *Lost and Hound (Part One) *Lost and Hound (Part Two) *Lost and Hound (Part Three) *Lost and Hound (Part Four) *Swing Vote (Part One) *Swing Vote (Part Two) *Swing Vote (Part Three) *Swing Vote (Part Four) *The Shopville Games (Part One) *The Shopville Games (Part Two) *The Shopville Games (Part Three) *The Shopville Games (Part Four) *Power Hungry (Part One) *Power Hungry (Part Two) *Power Hungry (Part Three) *Power Hungry (Part Four) *Silly Season (Part One) *Silly Season (Part Two) *Silly Season (Part Three) *Silly Season (Part Four) *Ain't No Party Like a Shopkins Party (Part One) *Ain't No Party Like a Shopkins Party (Part Two) *Ain't No Party Like a Shopkins Party (Part Four) *Ain't No Party Like a Shopkins Party (Part Five) *After Party (Part One) *After Party (Part Two) *After Party (Part Three) * Thanksgiving holiday (shopksgiving) *Shopkins Bring Europe to Jessicake (Part One) *Shopkins Bring Europe to Jessicake (Part Two) *Shopkins Chef Club Movie *Valentine's Day Biography Favorite Hobby: Pranking her friends Her friends will describe you as... Well She's definitely cheeky and a prankster! Always laughing and having fun and never afraid to get dirty Her Shopkins bff Buncho Bananas Where do she hang' outside?' In the Sweet Treats section Appearance Cheeky Chocolate is a bar of milk chocolate with a yellow wrapper (depicted as blue in artwork and the cartoon) with a pink heart (orange in cartoon and artwork) on it. Her variant makes her a bar of white chocolate with a pink wrapper and a purple heart. An ecclusive variant of her is included in the Vending Machine Storage Tin along with Pretzelle her variant features Cheeky as a bar of yellow chocolate with a purple wrapper and a yellow heart. Another ecclusive variant of her is included in the Sweet Heart Collection this variant features Cheeky as a bar of pink chocolate with a red wrapper and a golden heart In Season Five, she was released as an Ultra Rare Charm. There are three variants of her. The first variant features her as a bar of milk chocolate with a blue wrapper with a yellow heart on it. She has a white charm handle. The second variant features her as a bar of milk chocolate with a translucent blue wrapper with a yellow heart on it. She has a white charm handle. The third variant features her as a bar of pink chocolate with a metallic gold wrapper with a metallic gold heart on it. Unlike the first two variants, she has a pink charm handle. There are also three exclusive variants from the Halloween Pumpkins. The first one features Cheeky as a bar of brown chocolate with a white wrapper and a black heart. Part of the wrapper is peeled off, and reveals a purple colored wrapper inside. The second one features Cheeky as a bar of white chocolate with a pink wrapper and a black heart. Part of the wrapper is peeled off, and reveals an orange colored wrapper inside. The third one features Cheeky as a bar of pink chocolate with a green wrapper and a black heart. Part of the wrapper is peeled off, and reveals a purple colored wrapper inside. The wrapper itself glows in the dark. There is also an exclusive variant of her from the Mystery Edition #3 pack. This variant features her as a bar of pink chocolate with a yellow wrapper and a yellow heart. Part of the wrapper is peeled off, and reveals a white colored wrapper inside. She is lightly coated with glitter. There is also an exclusive variant of her from the Shopkins Jewelry Box playset. This variant features her as a bar of purple chocolate with a pink wrapper and pink heart. She has a purple charm handle. She is lightly coated with glitter. Trivia *In Shopkins: Wild and Shopkins: Chef Club, she is voiced by Kate Murphy. Gallery Cheeky Chocolate toy.jpeg|Cheeky Chocolate toy Cheeky Chocolate variant toy.jpeg|Cheeky Chocolate toy (variant) Cheeky Chocolate ct art.png|Cheeky Chocolate collector's tool artwork Cheeky Chocolate ct art variant.png|Cheeky Chocolate collector's tool variant artwork Cartoon Artworks IMG_5372.JPG|Cheeky Chocolate in Check it Out. IMG_5373.PNG|Cheeky Chocolate in Loud and Unclear. IMG_5374.PNG|Cheeky Chocolate in Choosy. IMG_5375.PNG|Cheeky Chocolate in Frozen Climbers. IMG_5376.PNG|Cheeky Chocolate in Chop Chop. IMG_5377.PNG|Cheeky Chocolate in Breaking News. IMG_5378.PNG|Cheeky Chocolate in Christmas Sing-Along. IMG_5379.PNG|Cheeky Chocolate in The Big Cheeky Hunt. IMG_5380.PNG|Cheeky Chocolate in The Mystery of the Doors. IMG_5381.PNG|Cheeky Chocolate in Welcome to Shopvllle. IMG_5382.PNG|Cheeky Chocolate in Fashion Fever. IMG_5383.PNG|Cheeky Chocolate in Halloween. IMG_5384.PNG|Cheeky Chocolate in Shopping Cart Rally. IMG_5385.PNG|Cheeky Chocolate in Fashion Frenzy. IMG_5386.PNG|Cheeky Chocolate in Vay-Kay. IMG_5387.PNG|Cheeky Chocolate in 12 Days of Shopkins. IMG_5388.PNG|Cheeky Chocolate in Kooky Monroe and the Shopkin Shadow! IMG_5389.PNG|Cheeky Chocolate in Free as a Strawberry. IMG_5390.PNG|Cheeky Chocolate in No Pain, No Gain. IMG_5391.PNG|Cheeky Chocolate in Shopkins Holmes. IMG_5392.PNG|Cheeky Chocolate in X Marks the Shop. IMG_5393.PNG|Cheeky Chocolate in Fair Weathered Friends. IMG_5394.PNG|Cheeky Chocolate in A Piece of Cake. IMG_5395.PNG|Cheeky Chocolate in A Walk In The Park. IMG_5396.PNG|Cheeky Chocolate in Lost and Hound (Part 1). IMG_5397.PNG|Cheeky Chocolate in Lost and Hound (Part 2). IMG_5398.PNG|Cheeky Chocolate in Lost and Hound (Part 3). IMG_5399.PNG|Cheeky Chocolate in Lost and Hound (Part 4). IMG_5400.PNG|Cheeky Chocolate in Swing Vote (Part 1). CCEp37.jpg|Cheeky Chocolate in Swing Vote (Part 2). CCEp38.jpg|Cheeky Chocolate in Swing Vote (Part 3). CCEp39.jpg|Cheeky Chocolate in Swing Vote (Part 4). CCEp40.jpg|Cheeky Chocolate in The Shopville Games (Part 1). CCEp41.jpg|Cheeky Chocolate in The Shopville Games (Part 2). CCEp42.jpg|Cheeky Chocolate in The Shopville Games (Part 3). CCEp43.jpg|Cheeky Chocolate in The Shopville Games (Part 4). CCEp44.jpg|Cheeky Chocolate in Power Hungry (Part 1). CCEp45.jpg|Cheeky Chocolate in Power Hungry (Part 2). IMG_5410.PNG|Cheeky Chocolate in Shopkins: Chef Club Movie. IMG_5411.JPG|Cheeky Chocolate in Power Hungry (Part 3). IMG_5412.JPG|Cheeky Chocolate in Power Hungry (Part 4). IMG_5413.JPG|Cheeky Chocolate in Silly Season (Part 1). IMG_5414.JPG|Cheeky Chocolate in Silly Season (Part 2). CheekyChocolateEp50.jpg|Cheeky Chocolate in Silly Season (Part 3). CheekyChocolateEp51.jpg|Cheeky Chocolate in Silly Season (Part 4). CheekyChocolateEp52.jpg|Cheeky Chocolate in Ain't No Party Like A Shopkins Party (Part 1). CheekyChocolateEp53.jpg|Cheeky Chocolate in Ain't No Party Like A Shopkins Party (Part 2). CheekyChocolateEp55.jpg|Cheeky Chocolate in Ain't No Party Like A Shopkins Party (Part 4). CheekyChocolateEp56.jpg|Cheeky Chocolate in Ain't No Party Like A Shopkins Party (Part 5). CheekyChocolateEp57.jpg|Cheeky Chocolate in After Party (Part 1). CheekyChocolateEp58.jpg|Cheeky Chocolate in After Party (Part 2). CheekyChocolateEp59.jpg|Cheeky Chocolate in After Party (Part 3). CheekyChocolateEp60.jpg|Cheeky Chocolate in Shopkins Bring Europe To Jessicake (Part 1). CheekyChocolateEp61.jpg|Cheeky Chocolate in Shopkins Bring Europe To Jessicake (Part 2). CheekyChocolateEp62.jpg|Cheeky Chocolate in Shopkins Bring Europe To Jessicake (Part 3). Category:Characters